Cher journal
by Bizaroiide-x
Summary: Hermione veut enfin avouer ses sentiments à l'égard de Ron. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu ... Mon premier One Shot !


Disclaimer :TOUT les personnages, lieux, etc

_Cher Journal …_

**Disclaimer :**TOUT les personnages, lieux, etc. appartient à J.K Rowling. C'est seulement l'histoire qui est tirée de mon imagination. Mais la mise en page « journal intime » se déroulant par heure, ça me vient d' India Desjardins, grâce aux livres « le journal d'Aurélie Laflamme ».

_N.B :_ Ceci est mon premier One Shot. Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît ! ( Reviews? )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Samedi, 20 Mai.

_Cher journal,_

C'est bizarre de s'exprimer à un bout de parchemin ainsi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de remettre mes idées en place, de tout détaller sur un petit bout de parchemin pour me … vider la tête, en quelque sorte. Faute d'avoir une pensine, je me penche sur le moyen qu'on trouvé les Moldus : un journal intime. Oh mon dieu, j'espère que personne ne lira ceci. J'en tremble d'angoisse. Bon, premièrement, faudrait que je me présente. Je sais, c'est bizarre parce que de toute façon il n'y aura que moi qui le lira. Mais bon ; Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, étudiante dans la sixième année à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas que c'est nécessaire de me définir physiquement, de toute façon à quoi bon? Euh … je m'égare.

9h30

Je me lève, avec une résolution et une détermination en tête : je vais parler à Ronald Weasley. Bien sûr, je sais que je lui parle tout les jours. Mais cette fois-ci, je vais tout lui dire. Ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est beaucoup plus que ce que je ressens pour Harry – après avoir passé une nuit à y penser, j'ai finalement compris - et je crois que c'est le temps de lui dire. Surtout un Samedi, après une journée extraordinaire (bon O.K, j'en ajoute) à s'amuser et à relaxer dehors.

9h32

Je crois que j'ai oublié un petit détail. Comment je m'habille??

9h33

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment une journée très spéciale, mais on n'est pas un jour de semaine, donc je n'ai pas à mettre un uniforme. Argh. Ç'aurait été tellement moins compliqué. Bon, allons pour mes jeans de moldus. Ça ne me tente pas de mettre une robe de sorcière.

9h40

C'est décidé, je mets mon chandail bleu. Rose. vert. Non, l'autre bleu. Peut-être que le rouge finalement … AAAAAHHHH ! Trop de pression. Relaxe Hermione. Relaaaaaaxe.

9h52

Bon ! J'ai finalement opté pour une robe de sorcière. Les vêtements de moldus étant trop compliqués/stressants. Je descends les escaliers, et je suis absolument sûre que mon plan marchera. Et si mon plan marche à merveille, je sortirai avec Ron ce soir. WOUHOUU !

Note : Ne jamais montrer ce bout de papier. Jamais. Même si quelqu'un me jette un doloris.

Note2 : Hermione, tu commences à ressembler à Lavande avec tes idioties. Calmes-toi.

10h00

Je suis dans la grande salle et mange mon petit déjeuner avec un petit air maussade. Ron et Harry ne sont pas là. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il font : il y a une partie de Quidditch aujourd'hui.

10h00 et 30 secondes

OH NON ! LA PARTIE DE QUIDDITCH !

10h03

Pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu m'en souvenir plus tôt? HEIN? Pourquoi? Maintenant je dois penser à un nouveau plan. Mais c'est seulement s'ils gagnent que je pourrai l'utiliser. S'ils perdent, eh bien … on peut dire que toute cette période de stress n'a absolument rien donné. D'accord Hermione, fait marcher ton cerveau et pense à un nouveau plan.

10h13

**Nouveau-plan-pour-conquérir-Ron-Weasley** :

Vous pouvez vous imaginer la scène dans la grande salle de Gryffondor. Ron, triomphant, s'amène vers moi en criant : « on a gagné ! on a gagné ! » et moi, je me jette à son coup, les yeux pétillants de bonheur (ben quoi? j'ai quand même le droit de romancer un peu). Sans crier garde, je l'embrasse passionnément. Bien sûr, dans l'euphorie du moment, il se rendra compte qu'il n'est rien sans moi et que son plus grand rêve est de m'épouser et qu'on vive ensemble. J'y ai pensé pendant que je marchais pour aller au match, et je dois dire que je me trouve géniale. Limite extraordinaire. De toute façon, quoi de plus facile que de battre les Serpentards au Quidditch?

Note : malgré un scénario un peu –bon, d'accord, très - kitch, je suis sûre que le plan marchera. Mouahahahahah.

Note2 : enlevez le Mouahahahahah et remplacez par une musique touchante sur le thème de l'amour et du fait que l'on est si bien à deux.

10h45

Je suis sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch, et je peux dire que ça ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu. En fait, ça ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu. Serpentard est en train de battre notre équipe. Bon, bien sûr c'est un serré alors on a largement le temps de rattraper les points et d'attraper le Vif d'Or.

10h46

JE NE M'Y CONNAIS AUCUNEMENT EN QUIDDITCH ! COMMENT PUIS-JE DIRE QUE NOUS POUVONS RATTRAPER SERPENTARD ?

10h47

Respire, Hermione. Ahh-fuuuuu. Ahh-fuuuuuu.

11h30

Malheureusement, Gryffondor a perdu. Je suis à plat ; comment ont-ils pu perdre contre ces affreux Serpentards?

11h32

POURQUOI LE DESTIN VIENT _TOUJOURS_ GACHER MES PLANS?

11h40

De retour dans la salle commune où tout est tellement joyeux (notez le sarcasme). Mes camarades sont presque plus abattus que moi. Tous ont la mine sombre et secouent la tête, ils ont presque honte. Perdre contre Serpentard est totallement horripilant pour eux. Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte de voir la tête de Ron. Pour me chasser de ses pensées lugubres, je commence mon devoir de DCFM.

11h45

Les joueurs entrent tous, un par un, dans la salle commune. Comme je l'avais deviné, Ron est totalement désespéré. Il pense qu'il n'a pas sa place dans l'équipe, que tout ces autres coéquipiers pensent qu'il est un incapable, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Je le sais car il est venu me voir pour en parler. Ce qui n'est déjà pas normal ; d'habitude il va bouder dans un coin et ne redevient joyeux que le lendemain.

11h50

- Ron, je crois que tu t'en fais trop. Ce n'est qu'une défaite, tu te reprendras. Tous les autres grands joueurs de Quidditch ont presque tous connus des échecs, lui dis-je

- J'espère que tu as raison Hermione … dit-il, avec la mine encore triste.

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, et peu à peu, nos visages se sont rapprochés…

11h55

Je.N'arrive.Pas.À.Y.Croire.

J'ai embrassé Ronald Weasley. Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est mon amoureux?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The end._

Alors voilà ! Merci de l'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous allez laisser des Reviews (bonne ou mauvaise) pour me dire comment vous trouvez mon style d'écriture / mon histoire !


End file.
